Breathe In For Luck
by A Loving Fist
Summary: All I can do is write about my regrets. As I finally feel the weight of these emotions, I realize there are no suitable words to explain to him, that, although I don’t know what love is, I deserve my chance to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe Again**

**Prologue**

_Chapters will be **much** longer_

**Summary:**_ I didn't want this, but it isn't something I could prevent. College is approaching fast and all I can do is write about my regrets. As I finally feel the weight of these emotions, I realize there are no suitable words to explain to him, that, although I don't know what love is, I need my chance to find out._

_**Tell me if I should continue this, I needed to write something, anything, I needed to let my words "breathe again".**_

**Disclaimed.**

**

* * *

**

"Bang." He whispers, pointing his finger at the stars, "I'll shoot them all down till the sky is black."

I look at him; just a silly hanyou with big dreams sitting around with a silly city girl whose dreams consisted of foolish, impossible things, like dancing teapots and purple elephants, and a silver haired prince charming with golden eyes… "The grass is wet." I state, lying my head down.

"Then move?"

"I like the view better this way."

"Then don't complain." He states, hoisting himself up, "Why'd you drag me out here, anyway?"

"Dunno… I guess I thought it would be a nice thing to do on the last day of summer…" I reply sheepishly. I had meant to… I needed a chance to tell him, to confess something that to him might prove impossible to understand. I look over at his confused expression, content in nonchalant naivety.

"To look at the stars? We should be out embracing our youth, Kagome! We **_should_** be at Miroku's party."

"Then go to Miroku's." I replied coolly, "I'll stay here by myself."

"Give me your keys, then."

"Call a cab."

"You're planning to leave me stranded on this hill, aren't you?" he squints, "Kagome, what do you have planned? Star-gazing isn't really _you're thing_."

'_I was trying to create a moment, you fool_', I think to myself, "We're going off to college tomorrow, I wanted to say goodbye to this place. I thought you would too." I lie.

"It's not goodbye, we'll be coming back."

"It won't be the same." I pause, "We can see everything from up here." I point to an old beat up brick building to his left, "That's the elementary school, and over there is the house's we grew up in, and right…"

"This is getting pretty sappy Kagome." He laughs, pulling at my hand and hoisting me up, "Come on, if we stay here any longer I'm afraid you'll start crying or something."

"Maybe you're right. Let's just… 'Embrace our youth' and go to Miroku's." I reply, defeated. He should know, standing up here on an uncharacteristically cool night, where, despite the murky city air, the sky is clear of everything but the stars, it seems impossible that he can't feel it too. This is something… something I couldn't help but accept something I didn't **want**, but it landed in my lap. I didn't want to feel anything, for anybody, especially my best friend.

My car grumbles to a stubborn start. We drive away from the hill and I leave behind my intentions, maybe I was wrong. Maybe after all the sleepless nights, we really are meant to be… _just_ friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**College**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, sorry._

* * *

**Kagome**

Beside me he groans sleepily, his notebook lay atop his desk filled with doodles and peculiar drawings of our literature professor. I know, in a few weeks, as midterms approach, he'll steal my notes to photocopy and spend night upon night cramming, as he barely scrapes by.

"Hey!" he says, snatching at me as I grab his notebook, "Give that back Kagome!"

I look at him, my smile wry and mischievous, "I'm just browsing... I want to write you a little something if that's alright?"

"Fine. Whatever." He says, the moment I stop peering at him he snatches the book back from me, mid sentence.

"Okay, you'll never know then." I say, crossing my arms and pretending to listen to Naraku.

"Like you ever have anything important to say." He huffs, looking at the beginning of my note, "Dear Yasha, I just wanted to say... say what Kagome? Do you love me is that what you want to say?"

"Of course not!" I reply, blushing under the attention coming our way, "Could you have said that any louder?" I hiss.

"That would be causing a scene, now wouldn't it?" Our professor says, tapping his pen against his palm, "What are your names, children?"

"Kagome Higarashi." I reply sheepishly.

"And you, Hanyou?"

"Inuyasha." He says.

"You're dismissed... just leave." Professor Naraku says, pointing towards the door, "Don't expect to pass if you can't pay attention to anything but yourselves."

"Sorry sir." I say, grabbing my bags and Inuyasha's wrist, "Come on."

"What a prick" My companion states as we enter the campus grounds, sitting down at a table, I look over my notes skeptically, "Stop studying."

"I'm just trying to get a grip on the concepts... he's going to be marking us hard, you know that. I bet you he hates me now, after your little scene."

"My scene?" He says, pointing towards his chest in a manner that suggested he may actually be offended, "You're the one who kept playing with my notebook, and stealing my stuff."

"Shut up." I say, glaring at him, "Just shush."

"Just sleep with him, I've heard about that in Colleges, you know? Professors having affairs with their students- he'd be forced to give you a better grade."

"Disgusting." I reply, gathering my books again, "I don't know why I hang out with you."

"Cause I'm the only person who feels sorry enough to spend anytime with you."

"That's not true." I reply, walking away from him, "It's pretty much the other way around... you're such a stubborn pig, Yasha."

"What are you talking about?" He follows me, grabbing my bookcase and throwing it over his shoulder, "I'm a gentleman."

"Sure." I reply, stopping my the cafe' to order an icecap, "Real prince charming."

"Well at least Kikyo thinks so." Inuyasha replies, smirking, "Now she's a woman."

"Compared to who?" I reply, agitated. I don't much like Kikyo, not that there is much to dislike about the smart, funny, outgoing, beautiful girl... except that my Inuyasha thinks so too...

"You." He says, dodging out of the way as I move to swat him across the head, "I'm kidding! Don't get mad, I'm sure you're plenty woman."

"I'll have you know, some people are quite attracted to me."

"Miroku doesn't count, Kagome, he's 'Quite attracted' to everybody."

"What about... Hojo?" I reply, shooting him a wry grin, "He likes me."

"Hojo?" He scoffs, almost choking on the apple he's been gnawing on, "I'm pretty sure he's gay actually."

"Then how about Koga?" I say, turning to him, "Koga is definitely _not_ gay!"

"Yeah." Inuyasha agrees, then adds, "But he's definitely a creep."

"Who would you suggest, then?"

"I don't know... someone charming, handsome, smart, strong, brave... someone like me."

"You forgot to add, self-absorbed."

"No really. I'm a pretty great guy."

"Uh huh, so then why don't you just take me out, Inuyasha?"

"Well... just because."

"Because why?"

"It might be awkward, what would we talk about?"

I pause, thinking about a way to con him into actually doing it, "We'll we're talking about stuff right now."

"This isn't the kind of thing you'd talk about on a date though."

"Then how about you pick me up tomorrow night at seven and show me what we'd talk about? Let's go somewhere fancy, alright?" I reply with a smile, kissing him on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Hey wait... Kagome!" he yells after me but I pretend not to notice.

Enter Page Break

Six-thirty five, my hair, my cologne, nothing seems... right. Maybe that's just because this is so, so wrong. Somehow the wench, the evil conspiring wench convinced me to take her out on a date, has anyone ever heard of such a bad, bad, bad idea? I have this nagging, sick feeling that it will be really awkward and just ruin things, I don't much like the idea. What Kagome and me have is, well special. She gives, I take, we don't much talk about anything deep, she doesn't ask me how I feel about things or to hold her hand in public, so why do we need to... go on a date. The idea alone gives me the chills, the heebie-jeebies, and a bad case of the flu.

I leave my apartment, and make my way over to hers... across the street. She answers the door, wearing a short black skirt, a red tank-top, sweet, sweet perfume, and a smile, it crosses my mind that maybe, just maybe this wont be so bad.

* * *

**InuYasha**

So, chapter one I guess, seeing as the other was a prologue and done a long-ish time ago, I figured I should continue with this so I have a little variety in my writing schedule. I'm also currently working on a story in the final fantasy genre, or re-working on it I guess would be the phrase, if you like my writing check it out. This chapter took me a total of about ten minutes, I felt pretty proud of myself, it's been kind of edited, I guess... but yeah tell me if you like it, flame if you want. Read review and enjoy.


End file.
